


so I'll climb on top and I'll never stop (till I make you forget who you are)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Bruce had been pushing himself too hard again the past few days. Nothing new there. Bruce pushing himself too hard, too much, too far, too long? Par for the course. Either the part of his brain that told him he was about to give out in some capacity - physical or mental or otherwise - didn’t exist, or he’d perfected the art of ignoring it to the point that it was just white noise in his head these days.Selina was fairly sure it was the latter. Fortunately, she was used to this and had methods of getting Bruce to wind down for a little while, step back and take a breather, get some rest. Even better - she got to have some fun too.





	so I'll climb on top and I'll never stop (till I make you forget who you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

> Dear reader - I hope you enjoy this! My knowledge of Injustice is mainly the games with a little bit of the comics (mostly the early years), but I tried not to get too detailed on things to directly contradict the comics if you enjoy or prefer their canon. :)

* * *

Bruce had been pushing himself too hard again the past few days. Nothing new there. Bruce pushing himself too hard, too much, too far, too long? Par for the course. Either the part of his brain that told him he was about to give out in some capacity - physical or mental or otherwise - didn’t exist, or he’d perfected the art of ignoring it to the point that it was just white noise in his head these days.

Selina was fairly sure it was the latter. Fortunately, she was used to this and had methods of getting Bruce to wind down for a little while, step back and take a breather, get some rest. Even better - she got to have some fun too.

The first few times she’d tried to lure him up from the batcave and into the bedroom. But that wasn’t a sure shot, so she’d stop bothering with that step and skipped right to the tying him down with her whip. It usually required some distracting or surprising, both of which could be tricky - but when Bruce reached that point, getting the reaction she wanted became a lot easier.

Then down he went, onto his back. Her whip binding his wrists above his head to something - anything in the batcave that wouldn’t give too easily. Once Bruce was bound with the whip, something in him shifted. _ Relented _. He could get free if he put his mind to it, they both knew it. But he didn’t really want to, and he knew there would be consequences he wasn’t up for facing if he did.

Their relationship had evolved over the years and through the traumas. There had been plenty of rough spots. Rifts and splits. They’d both done things they weren’t proud of - to enemies, to friends, to themselves, to each other. They kept drifting back together though. Like magnets. Even after all the pain and resentment, the different struggles they’d had, Bruce knew that Selina wasn’t out to hurt him

Knew that when she did this, she was looking out for him. Knew she would take care of him. 

Outside the walls of the batcave, the power dynamics between them had shifted with the evolution of their relationship. Equals for so long even when on opposite sides, Selina had accepted him being the one in charge when he’d let her back into his team and into his life.

But here, like this? Selina was the one calling the shots. And despite any annoyed looks or quiet, scowly, ‘hhms’, he liked it. They both knew that.

So there they were, on the floor of the batcave by the batcomputer - Bruce’s hands bound together with her catwhip, she’d call it if she was ridiculous like him, and Selina settled astride his hips. Her cunt was dripping with want for him, and she could feel his tip against the curve of her ass, damp with pre-cum.

It would be so easy to give in and ride him right then. Feel the tight slide of his cock inside her, squeeze her walls around him till he groaned with the strain of holding off his orgasm. But that wasn’t what he needed, not yet. He needed to be strung out, so wound up that when he finally crashed he couldn’t do anything but give in to his body’s need for rest.

To hold herself over she ground herself against his lower abdomen, leaving a trail of her slick over him. Savored the way it made his eyelids shut and tongue roll out over his lip briefly. She loved how he looked when he was almost delirious with need, loved how stubborn he tried to remain - as though giving her control meant he had to double down on not showing how much she affected him, how needy he could really be.

In the end, though, he always caved.

“Feel how wet I am, Bruce?” she whispered, voice low and sultry as she leaned over to nibble at his bottom lip. “You want it, don’t you? Want to sink right into that wet heat. I make you feel so good, don’t I?”

He grunted, eyes still closed. If he opened them, looked up at hers, he might give in already. He was too focused on not breaking free or humping desperately against her to muster up words, so grunting was always the default answer she got when she had him like this. 

She didn’t mind. She was used to it - found it to be part of his charm, something so ridiculous and so very Bruce. She just laughed softly and kissed over his jaw, nosing at the five o’clock shadow that gave his skin a rougher texture. She shuddered at the thought of how it would feel rubbing at her thighs, her cunt.

His cock twitched against her ass, the muscles in his arms tensing up as he fought off another urge to break free. He worked on keeping his breathing steady, but when she bit at his earlobe she could hear it hitch in his throat.

“Mm, I know what you need.” Selina moved down his body then, spreading his thighs out and kneeling between them. One hand stroked him lazily, feeling it throb in her fingers while his brow knitted up and his legs tensed. She felt herself throb when he breathed her name in a low, strained voice. “Good boy,” she purred and moved her head forward to give his tip a soft kiss. Her tongue snaked out to lick up the sticky pre-cum glistening off the head of his cock.

His hips jerked, the heels of his feet grinding against the ground. Oh, that was getting to him. Good. 

Selina started to really jerk him off instead of just lazily stroking him as her lips parted to take his tip in. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, her fingers touching him less and less until she had him in fully, cock head pressed to the back of her throat. She loved how heavy he felt on her tongue, throbbing and leaking in her mouth.

Fuck, she loved him. Loved feeling and seeing him like this. Loved knowing that she was doing this to him.

So many people loved Bruce. They hated him, too. He was that kind of man. Easy to want and easy to want to smack. And he loved so easily, so much easier than people gave him credit for - but then he liked it that way. Preferred it when people didn’t know how much he cared. He loved imperfectly, in a way that wasn’t always healthy. 

Bruce loving you didn’t save you from his ire or his attitude or his control freak tendencies or obsessive behaviors.

But Selina was one of the few that got the pleasure of seeing him like this. Of bringing him to this point, of getting that control away from him for a little while and turning it back on him until he was finally begging for release. She was one of the few people who had seen him broken, seen him so utterly lost that he needed comfort and couldn’t pretend anymore he was fine.

She loved him. Buttheaded arrogance and all. She liked to run away sometimes, liked to lie to him and herself that she was bored. Truth was, she was terrified. She loved him too much. Loved him to the point that she would come crawling back into his good graces, and she hated it. Hated feeling not good enough, hated feeling like the villain when all she did, she did to keep him and herself alive and safe. 

Maybe she’d done bad things. Made deals with fallen angels. Maybe she was too comfortable with compromise for his comfort.

But he still let her have this power over him. Still let her see him like this, render him this desperate. He still needed her, despite how much he tried to keep his distance and hold onto his resentment at her for joining with Clark. So she kept coming back. 

Always would. They both knew it.

Selina dragged her teeth very delicately over his length as she pulled up, till it was just the tip between her lips, watching him shudder. Her hands stroked his inner thighs. The fingertips traced lightly over when his muscles tensed up. She could feel he was close, but it was still too soon. She lowered back down and savored him in her mouth for a moment, her nose pressed to the rough, dark patch of hair that was still damp from her cunt.

Bruce was groaning, a strangled sound that told her he was on the edge. His thighs were trembling. He knew it was too soon, too.

Almost reluctantly Selina pulled back, one hand moving to stroke him lightly before she crawled back up his body. “Good boy,” she purred again and kissed him slow. She hoped he could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum on her tongue. 

Breathing labored, Bruce shuddered at the loss of her mouth there, so close to the edge and now just hanging there on the verge. Some of the tension relaxed from his body, though, settling again now that she wasn’t about to push him over before it was the right time. He looked deliciously strung out on lust, but it wasn’t enough to undo him yet.

Selina had become quite the accurate judge of that over the years.

“I think it’s my turn.” She waited, though, watching him lick his lips and his eyelids flicker open so she could smirk at him before moving up. Carefully she straddled his face, legs kneeling on either side of his up-stretched arms. The feel of his tongue already out and waiting for her made her groan in bliss, hips grinding down. “Mm, so good...you wanted your taste, didn’t you?” she practically cooed as his tongue stroked against her clit, sending sparks of pleasure spreading through her only to come back and pool there at her center.

Bruce groaned, too, fingers gripping at her whip. He wanted to touch her, she knew, wanted to push three fingers into her cunt so she felt full with him while his tongue stroked her clitoris until she was screaming his name. He’d done it so many times, knew it made her come so fast and so big, turned her legs to jelly after. He loved to fuck her afterwards, while she was still trembling with fading pleasure. He wanted that, wanted it now, but he didn’t give in.

This wasn’t about what he wanted, it was about what he _ needed _, and Selina was in charge. She was taking care of him. Oh, it felt good for her, she’d get a couple of orgasms out of it, but it wasn’t just about pleasure - or even intimacy. It was about reminding him he was human and fallible and even with any enhancements that helped him continue to be Batman and gave him the strength to take on even former friends who were more powerful than him, he had a breaking point.

“That’s it, Bruce. Fuck, it feels so good...you want me to come all over you, don’t you?” 

Another grunt. Bruce was concentrating on making that happen. Good.

Selina let her eyes close and her head lull back. Gave into how good it felt, how much Bruce was into it. Just let go for the rest of the build up, enjoying the lust spiking with every lick of his tongue, the feel of his five o’clock shadow against her skin and how slick his jaw was becoming. She was so close, almost there, and he was grunting again, shifting a little, rhythmically. A glance back confirmed his hips were writhing upwards, bucking into the air. Watching his leaking cock bounce as his hips thrust helplessly against nothing, Selina came with a loud cry.

It crashed over her like a wave that left her gasping. Pleasure washed through her, rendered her breathless and twitching and unable to keep herself from falling back so that she was laying over Bruce’s body. The wave rolled out until it was fading ripples of bliss spreading out from her center.

“Too much?” He had the gall to sound smug. He was taught under her from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his toes, but he had the audacity to tease her with that cocky, self-satisfied tone. 

_ Oh _. He was asking for it tonight.

Selina tilted her head so she could lick up the smears of pre-cum on his abdomen, an exaggerated moan coming up from low in her throat. She twisted and slid around so that she could lick and nip at his cock and sack. If she needed to tease him back to the brink and let him writhe there helplessly all over again, she would. Again and again. She could do this for hours, even as her pussy clenched with desire only to ache over the emptiness.

The arrogance was gone as quickly as it had started to sneak back in. Bruce was grunting wordlessly again, brow furrowed in concentration, jaw set in a tight, grim line.

“Too much?” Selina purred. She might have been a little mocking in her tone. Perhaps a little mean.

He deserved it. They both knew it. Sometimes Bruce still needed to be dragged down a peg or two, reminded how infallible he really wasn’t.

“_ Fuck _. Selina.”

There. Quicker than she’d expected - not that she was complaining. Selina shuddered, eyes closing in satisfaction at the sound of Bruce finally reaching his breaking point. She crawled back up his body until her cunt was level with his dick. One hand held him steady. She leaned down, dragged her tongue up his chin, over his lips, tasting her sex mingled with his sweat. “Say the magic word.”

Bruce’s eyes opened, dilated and glazed over with the frenzy of need and lust she’d driven him to. He stared at her without quite seeing her, and finally growled out, “_ Please _.”

Fuck, she did love hearing him say that. She didn’t bother for slow and teasing, she was needy too. She lowered down with a hiss of pleasure as he stretched her pussy, so greedy and aching for him, taking only a moment to savor that feeling before rocking her hips in an easy rhythm that she knew by heart. Now it was about her - Bruce was so wound up, it wouldn’t take him long at all, so Selina focused on herself. It wouldn’t take her long, either, still sensitive from his mouth on her, so turned on from all the foreplay.

The slide of his cock inside her was good, but it was heaven when she started touching herself in sync with the rhythm of her hips riding him. Jolts of pleasure rushing through her and then racing back to coil up in a tight ball at her core. It kept growing, building up to the big finish - until her movements back jerky and frantic. All rhythm lost, she felt like a wild animal lost in heat. Driven purely by instinct and need.

Beneath her, Bruce groaned - a beautiful, strangled sound that was followed by a few hard, uneven jerks of his hips. The tension that had kept him drawn taught like a bow finally released - and Selina, in turn, slumped forward, hand moving to the floor to catch herself before she collapsed on him completely. He laid there panting as she continued to ride him, his cock pulsing inside her.

It was decadent. She could feel his cum mixed with her own slick leaking out of her and onto him, the wet slap of their skin getting louder. He was going soft in her, but she was there, right there, at the edge, a few more strokes of her fingers and - “_ Fuck _!”

Sometime after that Selina became vaguely aware she was laying on an untied Bruce. His cape was draped over them like a blanket. The cave floor wasn’t the most comfortable, but neither of them had much energy or desire to move. They could make do. They always did.

Bruce was snoring. Softly. His face relaxed and peaceful. 

Selina smiled and kissed the corner of his jaw. “Job well done, Selina.”

* * *


End file.
